Mega Hammer
by sergeant echo gamma 172
Summary: When the Dawn Guard space marine chapter are transported to modern day earth as the size of Miniatures things start to get a little Hectic
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**mega hammer is a Warhammer, toy hammer fan fiction and. There are also a few things that need to be clarified **

**Firstly with the dawn guard **

•** The dawn guard chapter comprises of the following companies 1st veteran 2nd ,3rd ,4th and 5th battle companies, 6th devastator reserve, 7th airborne, 8th tactical reserve, 9th tactical operation company and 10th scout company **

**The air borne company is a assault company that handles all aircraft **

**The tac op company is a cross between a scout and veteran company **

**Secondly with the imps (imperial guard)**

•** The 1st onxy Prime regiment is a tempous scion regiment that has guardsmen units attached to it so that's ratlings, vets, ogeryn/bullgeryn and all imp vehicles**

**no I did not get the name from Skyrim I had thought of it before hearing about the Dawn guard in Skyrim**

**And finally disclaimer **

**all of the 40k universe belong to games workshop I own nothing except the plot and OC characters **

**And that's it enjoy the fic **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Brother melese (me-les) of the dawn guard space marines opened activated his vox and reported" my lord I am in position"

The voice of his captain responded "Brother what do you have"

Melese had a second look around before replying "the terrain seems to be some form of giant living arrangement and ….."

melese was interrupted when he heard the loud shout of "whaaaag"

melese quickly shouted into his vox unit "my lord the green-skins are here!"

the captain replied "copy brother report back we are sending a large strike force to your location over "

melese took a second before nodding and saying "confirmed my lord moving back to base now"

just as melese was about to start moving back to base he started to receiving fire from the large soft cliffs. Melese ran for cover. Looking out of his cover he saw a squad of ork flash gits shooting on the cliff top.

Suddenly lass rounds tore into the ork position. Melese smiled grimly.

He opened his vox unit to his commander "my lord the situation is better than originally anticipated"

The captain replied in a curious voice "how so?"

Melese looked back out of cover to see a green armoured figure on the cliff top and said "we have more men"

* * *

The ork ran at the line again only to be repelled back by the combined Astartes, guardsmen force. The imperial force had set up their defence line on a group of terraces, (possibly stairs?)

The imperials had yet to suffer any major casualties with most only being wounded from the ork onslaught. The orks flue at the imperial with crude jetpacks and planes, Orks where being shot out of the skies by the dozens, any that got through the constant wall of weapons fire where hacked to pieces by assault marines. After a day of void of attacks the imperials feel back to the top level and the Astartes had moved out to remove the area of their presence. The guard's first sign they were under attack was the sound of artillery hitting the wooden steps the guard saw the gorkanouts and the ragtag siege towers the orks were employing .

The leader of the guard of onyx prime lord white looked out and sighed, it was going to be a long day

* * *

Commander Athuil (a-th-ul) Kinax (kin-axe) leader of the first company of the dawn's guard looked around the storm raven and at the members of his command squad the frost blades. His company's mission was of the utmost importance, their objective? To slay the war boss, after that the orks could be defeated easily. He again wish that he could fight alongside his true brother but he had other more pressing concerns that required his attention but that was part of his role in the chapter he guessed. He felt the bird rock from ork anti-aircraft fire; it wasn't long before the rear door opened. The veterans looked at each other then jumped out of the open door.

The squad landed in the midst of a group of ork who were quickly displaced by the fury of the veteran Astartes. Once their bloody work was done he turned to the Astarte with the company banner. The Astarte nodded and unfurled the banner showing the magnificent banner of the first company.

The squad fought through the ramshackle base the orks had set up managing to find a few squads of the first company along the way. They were nearing the war bosses layer when they heard the sound of loud machinery and the shout of "for the emperor" athuil smiled he know that voice. His small strike force rounded the corner in time to see venerable dreadnought Tharin smash apart a deaf dread. The revered dreadnought turned to face athuil and said "the beast is just beyond those gates"

Athuil responed "then let us finish this brothers "The warriors that he had with him shouted praise and made for the door. Tharin lead the charge and smashed through the gate to be met by a onslaught of ork fire.


	2. Chapter 2: Stomping On Small Things

**Hi everyone this chapter involves the imperial knight and the tau and please send in reviews. Ones about spelling are especially appreciated as I am a terrible speller. And sorry for talking this long my friend editing this had some technical difficulty **

**Chapter 2**

Marcus walked up to the front door of his house; he paused when he reached the door he thought he smelt smoke. Confused he opened his door and was shocked to see minuture soldiers running around his living room.

* * *

**15 seconds earlier **

"Shas'la open fire"

Shas'o Anuk'Y (bright one) was in the middle of firefight with imperial knights. Rising out of cover Anuk'y fired a barrage of missiles at an imperial knight only for its shield to absorb them, this was bad, they were being overwhelmed. That's when the door opened.

Marcus and the miniatures stared at each other even the knight paused then Marcus shouted "what the hell are you doing in my house!"

* * *

After a far bit of stomping and kicking Marcus had the two armies settled down (ish). Marcus looked at the two forces where now in two separate corners giving each other the death glare, turning to his dining table he observed the two forces (the big mechs looked familiar from some were)

Marcus then started to debrief the two armies starting with the little blue guys "okay first what are you? Secondly who's the overall commander? Thirdly who are the mechs? And finally are there more of you?"

The one of the diplomats of the little blue guys stepped forward and said "I am an ethereal of the tau and the leader of our military forces is Commander Anuk'Y. The humans in the battle suits are imperial knight and no there are no others"

Marcus scratched his chin and said "imperial knight why dose that seem familiar ah I'll search it up later, so back to more pressing issue what to do with you?"

Marcus sat there for a second thinking. then said well time to get you settled in.

* * *

Athuil smashed his way through the horde of orks frost sword close behind, a squad of orks was all that was left and tharin was making short work of them with his auto cannon. Athuil could see the giant xenos shouting orders to his underling and taking shots at his men. Athuil raised his power fist in the air and bellowed "now brothers it is time charge!"

And with this the struggling ork line broke upon the Astartes charge.

Athuil shoulder barged the warboss who was attempting to escape however this left him open to the beast's body guard who managed to bring him to his knees just as the giant ork was about to cut of his head a massive blade copped of the orc's arm. Athuil fought of the orks nobs restraining him. With his battle finished he turned to see the chapter master fighting the ork warboss. The warboss was soon overcome by the superiority of the chapter master and with a final strike his head rolled from his shoulders. Athuil walked up to the chapter master and bowed; the chapter master tilted his head to the side and said "you know you don't have to kneel to me brother"


	3. Chapter 3: old faces

**This chapter involves Horus Heresy characters. Why because their awesome. Also I am thinking of putting in another space marine army**

Chapter 3

Athuil walked alongside his true brother and chapter master Donvic (don-vic) Kinax up to the command centre made out of plastic interlocking bricks. Sitting down inside Athuil looked around the command center and asked uncertainly "if this building is being made out of plastic then how well will it do under fire"

Donvic took off his helmet and replied "well the guard are packing each one with mud, and also the plastic seems to be made for giant beings so in theory these buildings will in a few days be equivalent to rock-crete bunkers. Why do you ask?"

Athuil took off his helmet and grimaced "well knowing the orks they will eventually regroup to attack"

Donvic nodded in agreement and said "yes but hopefully by then we'll be heavily fortified"

Just as Athuil was about to reply a scout came stumbling into the tent and said "sirs the captains asked for you to meet them they have a status update for you, and it's urgent"

The two Astartes looked at each other and went to meet with the other leaders of the chapter

* * *

When they reached the front line Donvic walked up to a familiarly armoured Astarte in a cape and lightning claw. The Astarte turned around and said to the brothers "you two finished taking all the glory for yourselves and come help me with my brilliant strategy"

Donvic smiled and replied "Tarvax (tar-vax) since when in the last century has a strategy made by you been brilliant?"

Smiling the other Astarte said "well there was that time"

Cutting the other Astarte of Athuil said "Tarvax you were pushed back so far that time you circled the whole planet and came back into the enemy rear"

Tarvax waved his hand dismissively and said "no that was a cunning strategy I came up with to defeat the necrons"

They all laughed at that and greeted each other properly

Walking to the forward command post

Athuil asked "so what's the situation?"

Tarvax shrugged and replied "don't know but Yulvax (yul-vax) seemed excited and not in a good way"

The trip continued in silence till they reached the forward command post

When they entered the command post the captains of the 2nd 7th and 9th companies as well as forge master Yulvax saluted Donvic. Walking to the holo-table Donvic started the meeting of by asking "status update on are forces and local surrounding"

Yulvax was the one to reply "the full force of the 1st 2nd 3rd 7th and 9th companies are here as well as the entirety of the 1st onyx prime storm trooper regiment and a component of the 3rd armoured regiment. Also it appears we are smaller by a scale of 1:32"

Nodding Donvic then said "I'm not going to ask how you know but Tarvax said you detected a power surge in the area, is this true?"

The forgemaster replied "yes milord and if my calculations are correct there is a group of Astartes that have end up here in a similar manor to us"

Donvic frowned and asked "where?"

Yulvax quickly replied in his monotone voice"approximately 1920 kilometres north west of here"

turning to the assembled commanders and said "Tarvax you will lead the 3rd company in storm ravens and eagles to go to these Astarte if they're friendly if not kill them all everybody else get ready to pull the first contact team out of the fire if need be and."

He looked around the assembled Astartes and said "under stood?"

The other Astartes bowed and said "yes my lord"

* * *

Torgaddon's vision was full of a bright light. Confused he sat up and looked around him. He was sitting in a giant tunnel littered with Astartes, hearing something behind him Torgaddon spun around and saw nero and tarvis walking up to him. Torgaddon stood up and met them half way, he looked between the two confused and asked "what happened?"

Shrugging nero replied "no idea but last thing I remember was getting killed by a titan"

Tarvits then added "this makes no sense we should be dead"

Then Torgaddon thought aloud "well looks like there may be an afterlife after all and it stinks"

Any reply that was coming was cut short by the bark of bolters. Running to the noise they found fifteen loyalists firing upon a group of large harry creatures.

Torgaddon stoped and heard an Astartes shouting in a disbelieving voice "giant rats! What next elves and Dragons!"

Togaddon looked bewildered at tarvits who just sighed and charged the rats

* * *

"Ah that's better doesn't smell like sewer up here" torgaddon looked around the new area and saw something astounding, a huge banner of an ultramarine in strange power armour. Next to the ultramarine banner he saw a sign reading games workshop. Motioning to the other to follow him he ran at a crouch to the large door way. Once inside torgaddon and Travis climbed onto the top of a table and they gasped in awe at the sight that awaited them. A giant city surrounded by an array of impenetrable defences But the most astonishing thing was the statues of Astartes set permanently in battle.

Tarvis spoke out and said this is incredible they look just like us, they began to walk forward when nero called over the vox "you have to come I've made an important discoverie"

* * *

Marcus was woken up from his sleep by an imperial knight shooting it's gun. Springing to his feet he ran out of his room and yelled "I told you no fighting!"

a battle suit suddenly appeared said "Marcus there is no fighting at present we were merely trying to wake you up and a knight though shooting his cannon would work."

Relaxing Marcus walked down to his living room and sat down in front of his coffee table. the tau commander gave Marcus a salute then informed him "dark elder have been spotted by news sources in the local area"

Marcus groined and said "please tell me those aren't the sadistic space elves"

Anuk'Y replied grimly "unfortunately so but they should be of no threat if we are prepared"

Nodding Marcus got back up and said "I have to go sleep on that"

An imperial knight standing of to the side shook his head by then it might be too late.


	4. Chapter 4 The Battle Rages

**Things pick up a little this chapter and I'm tossing whether or not to throw more armies in. But sorry for taking so long it's been hectic with exam weak and my editor and I have been a little tied up (add that I've recently pained a new squad of scions for the imps)**

**Also if you have armies or characters you want in this tell me in a review (you can also state how long you want them in the story for and armies don't just include the codex for the army but individual armies e.g. space marine raven guard alongside space marine ultramarines).**

* * *

Torgaddon walked up behind Nero and tapped on his shoulder. Nero spun around and said "sirenemyforcesareintheareaandwe'vebeenhrunk!"

Torgaddon raised his hands and said "woo Nero slow down what's happening?"

Nero took a breath and said "sir enemy forces are in the area and we have been shrunk down to a small size"

Torgaddon then asked "Nero are you feeling okay?"

Nero scowled and stated "sir I am perfectly fine the men with me can prove it."

Torgaddon backed away and said "okay what happened"

Nero took a deep breath and replied "my team saw a security officer of some fanion get attacked by elder corsairs the same size as us, but we pulled him out of the fire, he looks to have hit his head and seems to be suffering amnesia"

Torgaddon then asked "did you kill all the elder corsairs?"

Nero nodded and said "no we captured one and there's more then we can take in an open fight but"

Nero paused for a moment and added "we also found a system of ventilation shafts we can retreat into"

Torgaddon nodded and said "yes but we need a base, and I have a plan"

Nero tilted his head to the side and said "please explain"

Torgaddon was about to explain when Travis piped in "we found some sort of store that sells small Astartes statuses and it looks like it sells building as well"

Nero frowned and asked in a confused voice "this helps how?"

Torgaddon smiled and replied "it means we have a base and a plan"

* * *

The inside of the storm raven hummed with the sound of the powerful engines. Tarvax watched the Astartes of his honour guard fire claw check their weapons for the tenth time. They had been flying for the past hour and things had been going good so far. Getting bored Tarvax voxed the pilot for a status update "pilot how are things going"

There was a pause before the pilot replied "all clear lords we should be there in... what in the emperor's name it that"

Suddenly the raven began to rock before the sound of high pitch whining began and a loud squawk was heard.

Confused Tarvax asked the pilot "what just happened?"

The pilot replied "sir an avian creature just hit us but it's the only one and I believe it crashed"

As soon as Tarvax turned his vox of it come back online to another pilot shouting "sir my squadron's taking fire from the ground!"

Tarvax was about to give the pilot orders when another pilot shouted "sir ork fighters on our left!"

Tarvax quickly replied "how many?"

The reply was swift and the pilot said "close to hundreds sir more then we can handle"

Tarvax made his dissection quickly "all units fighting withdrawal"

Tarvax grimaced the other Astartes where on their own.

* * *

"Come on put your back into it we need those building "

Torgaddon would have laughed at the scene in front of him if not for the fact that they were running out of time and that his men were putting themselves in danger just to lift a few un buildings in cardboard box Togaddon looked back to the base in progress two bunkers and bunker command centre and a bastion had been built with more being made. A scouting team had also found a store selling building materials and they had also conditioned parts from there.

Torgaddon was pulled out of his thoughts when Travis walked up to him and said "Tarik I have bad news and some good news which do you want to hear first"

Torgaddon turned to Travis and said "well I think I'll try to be an optimist so, good news?"

Nodding Travis said "we've completed the collection of necessary equipment and a scouting team has reported that there's a store that sells food nearby"

Torgaddon nodded and asked "and the bad?"

Travis swiftly replied "we think that the buildings we've collected can't take much serious punishment"

Torgaddon nodded again and said "well you win some you lose some; we'll just have to line the structures with a thin amount of metal and hope that works"

Torgaddon smiled and added "Well lets go I feel like being a joker again and I've got some rippers"

* * *

The orks had returned and in force, the imperials forces sent to find the other group of Astartes had just in time to worn of the imminent ork attack and just in time, as most of the imperials had only manned the defences as the first wave arrived. The first wave had been met by the unrelenting firepower of the combined imperial forces. Flyers fell from the sky in droves to the pounding of anti-aircraft batteries while the ground forces had been met with a withering pulsate of bolt rounds and the red streaks of lasguns. Tarvax looked out from atop the wooden deck overlooking a giant expanse of grass. Turning to look behind him Tarvax saw that all the support elements that they had where in position to start firing. Tarvax turned back around to face the expanse and quick checks made sure all his men were ready. Tarvax Raised his fist up for all the warriors of the imperium to see then in one swift movement slashed it back down and with it the sky came crashing down on the orks.

The bombardment of the ork lines continued for the next fifteen minutes severely bloodying the horde. Just as victory seem within reach Tarvax and his men heard something from above, Looking up just in time to see three hundreds orks descending into their position. Meany died to the barrage that met them as they flew down or met their end at the tips of the chian swords of the two assault squads who met them in mid-air while the dumbest ones crashed into the ground without even being shot, the rest however managed to land in the Astartes firing line. Tarvax charged a giant of an ork leading with his lightning claw at the ready. He ducked under the first swing the ork launched and delivered the ork a major blow to the abdomen, then ran his blades through his head. Most of the members of the fire claw where doing well striking with their bolt pistols and power sword. The orks had stood no chance against the Astartes of the 3rd company, Tarvax frowned it was strange in his opinion that the orks attacked his position then a thought struck him. Spinning around he saw why the orks had attacked. Relief washed through him as he saw that most of the artillery crews were still alive. It took him a second to realised most of them where away from their guns and then he realised the orks turn intentions not to silence the guns but to distract them. Tarvax ran to the front of the battlement in time to see the horde crash into the front line of the imperials

* * *

Athuil smashed his power fist through the orks skull while his brother slashed his enemies apart, when the orks had reached the front line Donvic had lead a full forward assault of both the 1st's assault aliments and the 7th company allowing the guard and marines in the front trench to fall back to a position more suited to their method of combat. Suddenly Athuil realised the ork line had begun to thin. He looked over the shoulder of the ork he had just killed to see that the artillery had resumed their fire. Within a few minutes the trench had been cleared and was under imperial control once more.

* * *

After the trench had been retaken it wasn't long before the orks had retreated back from the imperial strong point. Taking the chance the imperials had begun to fortify the building itself. They had dragged large bricks and scraps of metal to from walls which were quickly covered in barricades and bunkers while all the walls of the house themselves had been turned into one massive fortification with gun slots and automated guns emerging on the outside while on inside the walls where bolstered and a series of walkways emerged. The servants of the emperor knew that another attack would come and that they would not be found wanting


	5. chapt- attention none augmented meatbags

++Transmission of fan fiction hacked by order of -retracted- of the -retracted-++

++attention unaugmented meat bags I am Yulvax Thax forge master of the dawn guard adeptous Astartes (not to be confused with the dawn guard of skyrim)++

++Now I have recently been reading the fanfictions and forums of Warhammer and it's crossovers, and don't worry the chapters of this fanfiction you are reading are going up after the events transpire and I have no intention of braking the fourth wall completely++

++It has come to my attention that there are some facts that have been misinterpreted by the population of this holy terra (or as you say earth) from games workshop warhammer 40000++

++some of these facts are half eldar, sizes of Astartes, can you see lasgun shots and finally the term space marine++

++first off half elder are possible and this is supported by your games workshop's warhammer 40000 lore++

++the standard size of an Astartes is 8ft to 9ft++

++also las rounds are visible due to a scientific proses that causes the shot to lose strength (and it exists in your universe to)++

++ finally in my universe the term space marine is not used for my kind only Astarte please keep this in mind when you right any fanfiction as I have no idea where you got the name from++

++all of this is provable through lore sites for warhammer 40000++

++this is all I require of you++

++thought for the day++

++only in death dose duty end ++


	6. Chapter 5 escalation part 1

**This one's got a few more armies. Also because a couldn't resist I've added total human bad asses**

* * *

Malcom felt a small prick on his nose, he swatted at whatever had pricked him but found nothing there. He settled back down only to jump up when he felt a searing pain in his nose. He looked back down and nearly fainted when he saw an army of eldar standing and watching him. Suddenly he heard a loud "get me down from here mon-keigh". He focused his vision and saw an elder farseer dangling from the tip of his nose.

For a moment Malcom was stunned, however he was shocked back into action when the farseer shouted "are you deaf mon-keigh put me down!"

Malcom moved his hand for the farseer to jump down onto.

Once she was on the ground Malcom asked "why is an army from 40k in my bed room"

The farseer from before stepped forward and said "this is why we have even bothered talking to you mon-keigh"

Malcom butted in and said "hay none of this mon-keigh stuff we're called humans comprehenday"

The farseer shouted back angrily "you ignorant mon-keigh we elder…!"

Malcom cut her off again and said "just to put this in context I'm about the size of an imperial titan to you and faster"

An elder warseer quickly stepped to whisper something into the farseers ear who then turned to Malcom and said "fine human my name is ilithar of craft world bel-tan and you are"

Malcom smiled and said "Malcom woods" then added with a bow "at your serves"

Ilithar then said "we have come to you human because chaos has over whelmed us but there is hope a large group of human soldiers is present"

Ilithar paused before adding "however they are surrounded by an army of cultists"

Malcom dropped his head and sighed "aw crap"

* * *

Malcom poked his head at of his bedroom to check the hallway for any small unpleasant things with guns. Fortunately there was none. He then bent down and picked up an eldar ranger who was to show him where the guardsmen were. Moving fast with a golf club in hand he followed the rangers instruction until he was about to round a corner. He waited a few seconds before going round the corner and heard two voices he'd only imagined hearing "men of Armageddon and cadia open fire on their heretical hides!"

Followed by "Oh for emperor sake give me that heavy bolter your using it wrong** do I have to do everything myself!**"

Malcom poked his head around the corner and saw two distinct people at the front of the line one with a long trench coat the other with a host of gleaming bionics.

Malcom smiled this was good very good indeed.

* * *

Torgaden was sitting on his bunk in the command centre of the loyalist's base when he heard a rapid knocking on the door he walked over to the door and looked through the vision silt to see Travis on the other side with a frown on his face. He opened the door and asked "what's the problem Travis I thought that you would be happy that you below a statue of Luceous sky high?"

"Taric we have a problem"

Torgadden frowned and asked "what?"

Travis replied "An eldar scouting force"

Torgadden nodded and walked pass Travis who quickly fell in behind him.

They walked into one of the bastions of the gate house where an Astartes with a missile launcher walked up to Torgaddon and asked "what do we do captain?"

Torgadden looked thoughtful before he replied "the only logical course of action obviously, blow them up"

Nodding the Astarte aimed his missile launcher through the fire point of the bastion. There was a brief pause before the roar of a flying missile could be heard and the sudden explosion of one of the eldar raider craft

Then the eldar returned fire. a loud walling nose could be heard before another explosion was unleased amongst the Astarte's line.

Torrgaddon and Travis ran out of the bastion to help man the defence line. A group of Astartes fired out of the windows of the wall that had been erected from the buildings they had taken from below.

The eldar where hiving little effect on the heavily fortified Astartes while the Astartes on the line where having a major effect on the eldar who where attempting to fly through the hail of weapon fire coming from the Astarte's position. Within a few moments the eldar fled from the Astartes line.

An near Torrgaddon Astartes said to one of his fellows "is this the best they can muster this will be easy"

Torrgaddon put his hand on the pauldron of the other Astartes and said "oh no this was just a scouting party there will be more incoming, many more"

* * *

Three ships flew through the black of night. Similar such squadrons flew in a lose formation towards their objective while on the ground an army riding in tanks and marking on foot mirrored those in the sky.

In the distance the lights of the ork camp could clearly be seen by Donvic from his perch at the top of the Spartan assault tank. He climbed back down into the hold of the tank. Activating his vox link he ordered the column to keep moving towards the enemy base. A voice carried over the vox network told him that it would be an hour till they arrived at their destination so Donvic settled into his seat in the tank to wait.


End file.
